coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8924 (13th June 2016)
Plot Jason is annoyed to hear from some potential buyers of Tony's flat that the police interrupted a viewing, searching the premises. He's furious, thinking they should be concentrating on David. Michelle admits to Maria that she wishes she’d never stormed out and hopes that Steve will take her back. Dev fusses over a jacket he's bought, wondering if it's the right colour or cut. Anna tells Izzy to stay calm at her court appearance. Michelle prepares for most of the furniture in Carla's flat to be removed and hopes that Steve will take her back. Sean is down about Billy. Erica is determined to attend Izzy's trial to give her support. Steve is cold with Michelle when she comes to collect some things. Erica confesses to Anna at court that she helped Izzy score some weed. Jason marches into the salon and accuses Kylie of covering up for David when they know he murdered Callum. Audrey throws him out. PC Burke gives his evidence as Izzy's trial begins. Lovesick Sean laments the fact he’s lost Billy again. Eva is sympathetic while Alya urges him to try to win Billy back. He agrees. Arachnophobe Steve isn't pleased to be summoned to the flat to get rid of a spider. In the Rovers, David tells Jason to stop harassing his family and Kevin and Aidan step in when a fight breaks out. Steve takes Jason in the back to cool down. Izzy gives the court details of her condition and the pain it causes her. Steve tells Jason not to rule out that his dad could be guilty based on his other past behaviours. The police search the builder's yard looking for any tools that Tony used. When the prosecution cross-questions Izzy, she loses her temper and tells the court she has no regrets; she needs cannabis to lead a normal life and the police officer deserved all he got. The magistrate orders a recess. Kylie assures David she washed the murder weapon thoroughly and replaced it in Tony’s tool bag. Not having told the police that he has his dad's toolkit at home, Jason admits to Phelan that it might contain the murder weapon. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd Guest cast *Prosecution Solicitor - Ruby Snape *Defence Solicitor - Mark Monero *Magistrate - Mark Noble *PC Burke - Giles Ford *DS Kerr - Emily Woof Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason accuses Kylie and Audrey of covering for David when they know he murdered Callum; Gary, Anna and Erica arrive at the magistrates' court for Izzy's trial; and Michelle tells Maria that she hopes Steve will take her back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,410,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes